Love, locked inside a Princess
by sweetness25
Summary: Basically, the story goes back to medievil times where a young princess doesn't know the true meaning of being loved. Until she finds Antonio, a poor baker's son...willing to help her become queen and be the best as her former mother...
1. Chapter 1

**The new gleaming moon was obsinly round this particular evening, a young, radiant 17-year-old woman leaned out over her mother's striving kingdom, her wavy chestnut brown hair flowing heavenly in the cool breeze carried from the ocean.**

**Looking out over the star covered sky wondering about her given life, was her mother going to survive the cold harsh night ahead?**

**How would it ever be possible for her to take her mother's throne?**

**And, when will she ever feel the warm, loving embrace from her unknown truelove, like her parents once did.**

**These difficult questions repeatedly troubled her. The most important query was her mother's, who had an incurable Fitzpatrick disease, which has been past down from her grandmother, and her mother before her, Angela prayed it wasn't her turn next.**

"Angela…my sweet daughter, come with me would you?" her father stressed from the opening of her bedroom door.

"Yes father, as you wish" she replied, closing the glass doors to the veranda behind her, as she walked into her warm bedroom.

The King and his daughter began their nightly stroll through the flowered courtyard, talking about their thoughts and feelings upon other things.

"So, how is mother?"

"Oh…she's…the doctor said she'll defiantly make it tonight, but from then maybe 2 hours, maybe 2 months" he said struggling to hold back the tears

"Father, I can't take it anymore, it's to painful. I hate seeing you in despair, it tares me up to think…of what could happen without her" Angela replied with a single tear rolling down her ivory colored cheek

"I know my dear…but we mustn't show your mother our pain, we must spend the next number of days full of joy and happiness, we must give your mother more love then she's ever received, so that when it is time, she'll remember more loving memories then of well…"

"But father…I don't think…I mean… every time I see mother's smiling face, my eyes begin to fill with tears. I hate this cursed world!" she yelled

"Angela! Calm down, you mustn't show weakness, you must remember…when your mother passes on, it will be _your_ job to carry on the mother figure in the royal family and rule over Talmin"

"Is that all you ever think about? Mother is dying and you're thinking about replacing her already! You can really get on my nerves, even if you are my father!" she screamed, running inside to the closest kitchen.

"Lady Angela…do you desire anything?" Nathan the king's chef and Angela's closest friend asked

"Another father maybe…but I could use a friend right now"

"Then…here I am here for you"

Angela and Nathan spoke about Angela's decision for almost 2 hours, by around 11:30pm when Angela decided to turn in

**It was a immaculate winter morning, after breakfast, Angela decided to head out of the palace and go socialize with the town's people of Talmin **

**She was looking though all the different jewelry and clothes stalls, when she saw something…something that seemed to glisten over near the ocean tide. She ran towards the edge of the markets to where the soft golden sand met the flowery meadows.**

**The silvery sparkle was hiding just out of where the ocean touched the sand.**

**She ran down onto the sand, and picked up a ring, looked to be from a young man, the inscription on the outer rim of the ring said '_Show love to other's, and you shall be repaid by a love of your own_'**

"I wonder whose beautiful ring this belongs too?" Angela thought – she began to walk back towards the markets, when she bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"Oh, your highness… I'm gratefully sorry" and young man bowing. The young, tall man wearing baggy jeans, and navy blue shirt, a white apron, with sun bleached hair, stood over Angela, holding his hand out to help her up.

"I'm fine thank you…but you should watch where your walking Mr.…" she began

"Thompson, Antonio Thompson…did I harm you in anyway, princess?"

"Oh please…call me Angela…" she began giving Antonio a smile, retrieving her hand back

"But…I can't, you know that" replied Antonio

"Well no matter…um…it's been nice…aahhhh, falling for…I mean bumping into you Sir Antonio…but now I must I return home"

"Wait!" he yelled behind her

"Yes…Mr. Thompson…" she said turning around

"I was wondering if you found this silver ring… it was my mother's when she was alive, and it mean's so much to me…"

"Oh…aahhhh, yes I did happen to find _a_ ring, here is this your ring?" she asked holding it in her hand

"Yes…yes that's it that's my ring… oh your highness Angela, how can I ever repay you!" he said as she placed it in his hand gently

"Oh, you never mind about repaying me, as long as you'll be my friend, then it's fine by me."

"Yes of coarse your highness, it would be my pleasure…until then your lady.."

**Two weeks had passed and the time for Angela to take the throne was drawing near. She hadn't heard from Antonio then again neither had her parents, but in her own mind there wasn't a need to…yet anyway. As this was when the fights between her parents and Angela began.**

**That evening during the daily feasts for dinner, Angela brought up the subject of Antonio.**

"You should meet my new friend Antonio mother, he is such a gentle man…for a peasants son anyway. But it wasn't his manner's that interests me, it's his closeness to his deceased mother, it sort of reminded me of us mother, he made me feel more at home, more safe then I've felt in a long time."

"That's lovely dear…but be sure to be careful, you don't know him that well yet, you wouldn't know if he's only _friends_ with you to get to your country, and fortune." Jasmine (her mother-the queen) replied

" He's not like that! And…he's so sweet, and comforting. It feels like I know him well enough already…"

"Listen to your mother Angela…she does know best after all."

"Oh! And I guess you do as well?" she began

"Why yes…" William (her father-the king) said

"Now that sounds like a load of rubbish to me! So father…if you're saying that you know best, then I guess I should forget all about Mother dying and start concentrating on ruling this country…is that _really_ best father dear?" Angela replied smartly

"Angela Green…you apologize to your father this instant!" Jasmine ordered

"No mother I won't…Ever since we found out that you were ill, Father has been hassling me about marrying some royal from somewhere…just anywhere, and then go off and start ruling _you're_ country! He doesn't understand that I want to marry for love, and I certainly don't want to start ruling this country until _I'm_ ready, not father!"

"But dear…my country _is _your country…"

"I don't care…look, I'm going to my room…my dear chef's and maids I apologize for any inconvenience…Mother, Father…_Goodnight_!" she replied angrily, getting up from the table and storming off up to her room, got there slammed and locked the door, and cried out her pain.

It got to 3 in the morning, when she heard loud _knocking_ sounds from the outside of her veranda doors, Angela startled, jumped up and crept towards the doors, opened them slowly to fine Antonio.

"Antonio…what are _you_ doing here?"

"Your highness…I couldn't stop thinking of you, and well I haven't seen you in town and I thought you could use a friend…"

"But how'd you know I needed help…aahhhh not that I do now…if you would be so kind and **stop** trespassing and go off home."

"Oh your highness…stop being so stubborn and come down here!" he demanded

"You can't order me around Mr. Thompson…and you certainly don't expect _me_ your future queen to climb down from a 3 story veranda do you?"

"Oh, no your highness…for me to come to you is fine enough" – and with that Antonio started to climb up the grape vines, up towards Angela's window.

"Be careful Sir. Antonio" she shouted from her veranda edge

"Stop your worrying your high…Aahhhh…" he replied swinging from the grape vines

"Oh no! Antonio…"

"Ha-ha scared you didn't I? Proves you must like me a little huh" he joked

"I most certainly do not! And besides…I were to be worried, it would only be about you falling and the beautiful grape vines would be torn to pieces…"

"Oh …and if I were to fall to my death right in front of you, you wouldn't care?"

"No…oohhh maybe a little…" she began "Now hurry up and get up here"

**Antonio and Angela were talking until 8:00 in the morning, getting closer and closer as friends, they both realized something**

"I really enjoyed this Antonio, at least you listen to what I have to say…"

"No princess Angela, it's been a pleasure to spend this time with such a fine, beautiful woman"

"Oh Antonio, stop it!" she demanded

"What? I'm only saying what I see…" he began "Now when can I see you again?"

"I don't know, tonight…but make it 10 this time, I do need _some_ beauty sleep"

"Now…if you want me to come earlier, then that proves that you _do_ like me"

"Antonio, don't flatter yourself…now I need to see my parents about an important matter, can you let yourself out?" she asked opening the veranda doors.

"Yes…that'll be fine…um" he began

"What?"

"It's just…I don't want to leave you…"

"Hey I'm a strong woman you know, I don't need a protector every minute"

"No, it's not that…I mean I _can't_ leave you…"

"What do you mean you_ can't_? Of coarse you can…go, I'll see you tonight okay?"

"Wait please…I need to give you this…" Antonio said, leaning in giving Angela a tender kiss upon her red rose lips.

Angela, who had imagined this moment for some time, pulled back with shock

"I…aahhhh…I mean…. I'm sorry." she stuttered

"No, I shouldn't of done that…it isn't my place…I apologize your highness"

"Oh Antonio, I mean…I've wondered about when I'd be kissed for the first time like that for some time now…I never thought…"

"Oh…I understand…I'll leave"

"No! Please stay…I want to give _you_ something for your kindness" – and with that she grabbed Antonio and kissed him back, for that single moment they both felt safe…and like nothing could stand in their way, when…

"Your highness…are you a…oh goodness!" one of Angela's maids shrieked – as they both pulled away…

"Now Bridget…how many times have I told you to _always_ knock! Now go!" she demanded

"Yes…of coarse…I'm so sorry your highness…" Bridget replied, closing the door quietly

"Ha… that was entertaining…" Antonio said with a big smile upon his face

"Yes…I know…but now I _must_ go, I'll see you tonight yes?"

"Oh…I wouldn't miss it for the world" he replied, climbing down the grape vines

"Are Angela…at last you've arrived just in time for breakfast" William said from the table

"Why yes…and good morning to you both" she replied cheerily

"Why are you so happy today?"

"Oh, you could just say that I've forgiven you father, and I am also looking forward to ruling over Talmin mother"

"Well…that is god news!"

"Yes, I agree…this calls for a celebration" her father said calling for the kingdoms royal announcer

"Yes your highness"

"Yes Mark, I would like you to inform everyone of this kingdom, that a royal party will be held tonight…to congratulate our daughters decision, in finally accepting the royal throne"

"Yes, of coarse you highness" mark replied hurrying off

"Um…father…will the peasants be invited as well?"

"Certainly not! Dirty, disgusting people, as soon as our backs would turn, they'd steal anything they could get their greedy hands on!"

"That's not true! There not like that, there gently, sweet people…who understand me, better then you ever have!"

"Angela! You apologize right now!" her mother shouted angrily

"No Jasmine…my love, it's alright I know I haven't always been there for you Angela, during the past year…"

"Past year! Father…you haven't been here for me since the moment I was born…" Angela interrupted

"But doesn't your father take you on the daily strolls around the palace like you wanted?" Jasmine asked

"Yes, I guess…but he ever listens to what I have to say, do you father!"

"That's enough both of you! Now honey you _will_ be inviting the royals, and the peasants of this kingdom…agreed?"

"Agreed" Angela said, slumping back into the back of her chair

"William!"

"Oh yes…darling agreed"

"Now…lady Marisa, lady Kate…I want you two to start decorating the main hall…"Jasmine began

"And I hope you two can forgive each other…as for me, I must go and rest myself for tonight…"

**When Jasmine had gone to bed, William had decided to call the doctor for her to get another check up, which only made Angela worry even more about her mother's condition and hr own. She had to get out and focus on something else…so Angela decided to go into town, t try and find Antonio, she went down towards the beach to where they first met 2 and half weeks ago, to find him sitting down on the soft sand.**

"Hey…what are you doing here?" she asked

"Oh, just thinking, of what to where to your highnesses party tonight."

"That's silly…"

"Why?"

"Because…it shouldn't matter on what you wear, as long as you act yourself, you'll always look the part…" Angela comforted sweetly, as she started to walk back towards the kingdom, she suddenly felt a slight weight upon her arm, and she quickly turned around…

"What do you think your doing!" she snapped

"I…I apologize your highness Angela, but…I want you to leave me"

"Again…look, I can't…or _we_ can't let my future of ruling this country become in jeopardy…look all I'm saying is w can't let anyone know that we're, well…_together_…not yet anyway…"

"But why? I…love you, it's weird I know, we've only known each other for only, almost 3 weeks ago…and it's taken me this long to realize that someone actually cares for me, and for me to care for someone again, you know with my passed mother…"

"Well, if you're already getting that way then maybe…"

"What way? I love you I know that for sure, that should be all you need to know…"

"Look, there's something you don't know about me, I can't be involved with someone until I know if my life is well… worth sharing with someone that I care about deeply…"

"What on earth are you on about? Please, please can't we work this out!"

"Antonio, listen to me…I can't do this right…righ…eerrrrh." – at that moment, Angela went pale in the face, and fainted to ground, right in front of Antonio

"Angela…Angela…darling wake up…someone please help!" he panicked

**It got to 6:00pm that night; Jasmine and William had called for the kingdoms royal doctor to find out what had happened.**

"So…Liam, do you know what made Angela faint?" Jasmine asked with concern

"Oh, it was nothing to big, I'd probably say it was from to much stress, or maybe from to many arguments and her body just shut down…" he replied

"Will she be alright for tonight though?"

"Oh of coarse, she should be up quite soon…just give her about hour or so…say good news on her decision by the way…what'd you do Will, bribe her or something?"

"No! She just decided on her own the night before last…"

"Well that's great for yu both, oh by the way your Majesty Jasmine, your next check up will be on Saturday alright?"

"Thank you Liam…for everything…" Jasmine said, calling for a maid to show him out

"Bridget…don't let anyone see her when she wakes up…not even that dirty peasant of a man Antonio…" William whispered, while walking out of Angela's bedroom

**It got to 7:30pm, and the many guests had arrived, and wondered where Angela was.**

"Oh…um…Bridget right?" Antonio asked shyly

"Ha-ha, why yes…and you must be the cute young man I saw kissing Princess Angela the other day?" she replied quietly

"Are…yes…I guess…you could say that…um…I was wondering where Angela was on her night?"

"Yes, a matter of fact I do but…I don't know if I should show you to her…Kings order's you know…" she replied smartly

"Please Bridget, I must see her… please"

"Oh…alright, but I if I get fired over this it'll be _your _head Now follow me…quickly now…" Bridget whispered, climbing the many stairs to Angela's room, with Antonio following her every step

"Just take the net left door and you're in her room, but you mustn't get caught…"

"Yes…yes thank you…" Antonio said heading for Angela's room. He opened the one of the double doors ever so quietly so he wouldn't draw any attention…crept into her room, and closed the door.

"Princess Angela, my sweet…I'm so sorry…" he whispered, grabbing her hand, while kneeling beside her bed

"Oh Antonio, it wasn't your fault…I should learn to let someone prove themselves that they really _do_ care for me, like you have so many times…I know I have the same the feelings you have, I just have to open up and show you, and accept that someone truly does care and love me" she replied, kissing him sweetly upon his cheek

"Now…your coming down to _your_ party your highness?"

"I would, but…I don't know what I should I wear…"she joked

"ha-ha…very funny your highness…" he said, as they both went down to the main hall, to the party…_together_

There were many guests by this time, and all were gathering around Angela and Antonio…congratulating her on the decision of her now taking the throne of Talmin.

"Hello sweetie, oh…and who is this fine gentleman?" Jasmine asked, giving Angela and Antonio both a glass of Champaign

"Oh…aahhhh… this is…"she stuttered

"Thompson, Antonio Thompson…and it's a pleasure to met you your majesty," he said bowing, while kissing her hand lightly

"Oh…young Antonio, now I remember you…yes we've heard so much about…good things of coarse" she joked, while signaling for William to come over to them

"Yes my love," William said hurrying over

"I would like you to meet our daughters '_friend_ ' Antonio"

"Antonio…" William began sternly "Would you come with me for a moment?"

"Yes sir," he began "I'll be back soon," he said kissing Angela on her forehead, and going off with William towards the outside courtyard

"He sure is cute, isn't he darling"

"Mother…please!" Angela responded, going red in the face

"What, I'm only telling you what I can see…and I also think your father likes him to…"

"You really think so?"

"Of coarse…so do I sense the sound of wedding bells in the air?"

"Oh…I don't know…I mean, I sure I'd like to, but that's if he wants to that is"

"Well, I think he does…come lets go socialize with the other guests" Jasmine hinted

**Meanwhile…under the half moon, star lit sky. Antonio and William were talking about something very serious…**

"Now Antonio, what exactly do you do for a living?"

"Oh, I'm the local bakery, it was my mothers job, so I decided to take after her…so really…I make the bread rolls and strawberry shortcakes you eat."

"Really…"

"Of coarse…your majesty, small world isn't it?"

"Well, what about the subject of my daughter, you are aware that she'll be taking the throne in about 1 month or so…"

"Yes, I am aware of that…but I d love your daughter…she's clever, artistic and also rather beautiful"

"Well, we shall see how true your feelings are, as long as you don't try to hurt her in anyway…"

"Why on earth would I try to hurt her? I love her deeply!"

"As long as you make sure you don't, then you'll have my blessing…now I think it would be best if we went back inside yes?" William said as they both headed inside to the dancing area

**The time sure went quick, and pretty soon the guests started to head back to their homes.**

**Jasmine and William once again congratulated their daughter on her decision, said their goodbyes to Antonio, and headed off to bed.**

"This was a great night wasn't it Princess?" Antonio asked as they walked to the front side of the palace doors

"Yes it turned out to be quite fun!" she began "Well I guess I'll see you another day…"

"Yes, of coarse…um, you wouldn't mind me saying something before I leave?"

"No, not at all…"

"Ok…I love you…my Princess Angela, sweet dreams my love…"

"And…I…love you too…" she replied as they kissed each other tenderly goodnight

"You know something Bridget…" Angela said, getting ready for bed once Antonio left

"What your highness…"

"Antonio…he really does love doesn't he!"

"Oh yes…you to make the nicest couple to"

"Why thank you Bridget, for everything…goodnight"

"Goodnight your highness…" she replied, closing the doors gently

**10 weeks had passed since Jasmine's last check up, and she had become weaker and weaker with every day that passed. The kingdom grew dull and Angela, who used to be happy in love with Antonio, had grown into a deep depression.**

"I hate it!" Angela said, crying into the arms of Antonio

"Princess, it's going to be alright, she's going to make…"

"But you don't know that, tomorrow mother could be gone, and I'll be left in this world all alone"

"But Angela, your highness…you won't be alone, you'll have your father, and everyone else in the kingdom to comfort and support you…"

"Yes, I guess" she said doughtfully

"And your highness, you'll have me…"

**The day grew even darker, Jasmine who couldn't speak, now wouldn't eat, let alone sleep. And while Angela had shut herself in her room, William and Antonio were talking about Angela's future.**

"I've grown to love and treasure this family as it were my own for some time, I actually _feel_ like part of the family… but I'm worried about your daughter, she's taking Queen Jasmine's illness pretty hard…"

"Well she has a right to…"

"Why? She'll never be alone, whatever happens"

"It's not that Antonio…"

"What is it then?"

"I think you should ask Angela that…it's not my place"

**So, with William's words running through Antonio's mind, he decided to go and comfort Angela through her worst state.**

'_knock, knock' _– "Go away!" Angela shouted from inside her room

"Princess Angela, it's me…ca I come in?" Antonio asked opening the door slightly

"Oh…if you must…"

**For about 20 minutes there was just silence and then Antonio asked the question of what the king had said.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Your highness… my darling, may I ask you an important question…and with the truth!"

"Of coarse…Antonio…anything…" Angela replied with a slight tremble in her voice.

"Why…why, are you so worried about your mother's illness?"

"What on earth do you mean…I'm not worried, because…I can't imagine my life without my mother…and besides even if I were, I sure don't have to let _you_ know!"

"Well, I can't imagine life without _you_, but I'm never afraid to tell people…now Princess…tell me, I won't push you away or not love you anymore, because you _know_ that will **never **happen…what are you **really** afraid of?" he asked

"I…I can't…I'm sorry but, I t would hurt you to much…" Angela replied, turning away, walking towards the veranda

"Hey…your not getting away with it that easy…please **_tell_** me…I love you to much **not** to know…" he said following her out, wrapping his arms around her waist

"It's just…I don't know if you'll understand, I know you love me…so do I…but…"

"Hey…my Princess, just tell me okay?" he interrupted

"(Sigh)…ok…well, with my mothers illness…well, it's been pasted down from the female side of her family…and…I…it…(sigh), I mean, I might be next in _our_ family to have the disease…"

"Oh…Princess…this is what your afraid of…you mustn't let this get a hold over you…_you_ must live your life knowing that **nothing** can stand in your way…"

"But Antonio…how can I, and how can you…you could be with me one day…and then…"

"Hey…hey what did I just say…if you stay the same strong young, beautiful woman I fell in love with, then so will I"

**Two days had passed, and Jasmine as she was strong natured was growing weaker by every passing hour that went by.**

**That evening Jasmine was at her worst state, and neither William, Angela nor their royal doctor thought that Jasmine wouldn't make it through the night.**

**It got to about 11:00pm, and Jasmine was…near her end. William had ordered that _no one_ was to disturb her highness unless for emergency, so that he, Angela and Jasmine could be left alone for the last time.**

"Oh, my love…" William began "I love you so…"

"Oh mother…" Angela whimpered, as Jasmine went to hold her hand

"William, my dear…you mustn't cry for me…you knew this dreaded day would come sooner or later, _even_ before you married me…"

"I know that…but I don't think…"

"No! You must be strong…you have to be there for Angela…you must be by her side, so she to will learn to make good decisions for this country" the queen replied weakly

"Yes, of coarse my love…"

"And Angela, you were the only child I ever had, I just wish I could stay to see you rule Talmin as well as I did…and perhaps to have some children of your own…" she whispered with a smile

"Thank-you…"

"Oh William…could you get me a glass of water…" Jasmine asked ever so weakly

"Of coarse…" he replied softly, but when he turned to get the maid for assistance he heard his beloved daughter, crying…

"Oh Angela…it'll be alright…"

"No father…she's…mother…has gone…" she sobbed, kneeling over Jasmines body

"Jasmine…my dear, sweet beloved wife…" William began, also holding her lifeless hand, " I **will** watch over our daughter…I promise…"

**It had been 2 weeks since the queens death, and the kingdom was trying to get back on their feet. Inside the palace, William and the other maids and royal worker's _all_ were trying to keep themselves busy, so they wouldn't be reminded of their tragic loss. While Angela had shut herself away from all civilization. She hadn't eaten, slept, or even spoken to Antonio, and William was beginning to worry**

"Antonio, I thank you dearly for coming to see her…" William granted, as one of the maids let Antonio inside to the dinning room

"That's alight, your majesty…I'm just as worried as you"

"Yes, yes…oh by the way…you may now call me William…I am no longer aloud to be known as King – it's all up to Angela now…" he said…as bother he and Antonio climbed the stairs to Angela's room

"_Knock, knock_…Angela, darling…will you let me enter…" William asked.

But there was no answer

"Maybe you should let me…" Antonio whispered, opening the door slightly

"Oh yes, of coarse…" William replied. And as soon as he left, Antonio stepped in her room, closing the dory quietly

"I thought I told you to **leave** me a…oh Antonio, I do apologize…but I'm sorry I don't wish to see you right now…" Angela replied from under her quilt covers

"Yes, your highness I shall leave but…I still love you, ever so deeply, to much I think, to just let you act like this…especially when everyone's worried about you…"

" I don't care! How would you feel if _your_ mother died right in front of your eyes!"

"Angela…I do know how that feels…God I mean, we only care, love and wish the best for you…you **don't** have to treat everyone like this just because _your_ in pain…it's _just_ about you this time…we're not idiots, we have feelings to you know!"

"How **dare** you talk to me like that? Get out immediately!"

"No Angela…how dare you! Look I love you, and I truly am sorry…but I don't want anything to happen to you!"

"Just go…"

"Why don't you stop being **so** stubborn? I want to help you get through this…us…together"

"Antonio…" Angela began, loosening up…" what would I do without you…I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you before…"

"That's ok…your grieving, it's understandable, **my** princess" he began, sitting beside her

" Hey…do you know what you need…"

"What?" Angela asked

"You need a day in the country…"

What do you mean…our whole kingdom is on a country…"

"Yeah…but what I mean is…we pack a bag of clothes and things, and spend the day out in the luscious meadows, with flowers and soft grass-lands, and the beach right next to us…and at night, we'll sleep under the stars, listening to the sound of the wind and waves of the ocean…"

"That sounds lovely…but my country needs their ruler, and my job is exactly that…I can't just abandon it!" Angela interrupted

"But…your not abandoning your country…it's just a measly 24hours…with no orders to deal with, no worry's at all…just a whole day in the beautiful country-side…"

"With you?"

"Of coarse with me…I'm not going t leave you to be taken by someone else…"

"I'll think about it…but I'll probably go anyway, because it's with you." she said cheekily

"Ok…I'll see you soon then…" Antonio replied as Angela exited her room

_**Yeah this is where I'll leave this chapter…just to get you guys who is reading my story…the suspense on what Angela might say…even though you probably already know what she'll say.**_

_**Anyway…hope you like this chapter, Oh and if you guys do send me reviews, I would really appreciate it if you could give me ideas on what should happen next within the chapters…what you guys come up with, I'm sure it'd be great!**_

Thanks guys…


	3. Chapter 3

Once Angela had come down to the main hall entrance, everyone looked at her with shock and amazement, Mark who had just made a delicious supper, stopped in his tracks, glad to see Angela up, from since her mother's death she had locked herself away from everyone.

"Oh, my daughter…how are you?" William asked

"I'm fine, and how are you? Coping I mean…"

"Yes I'm getting there…so…what are you going to get up to today?"

"Well…Antonio asked me if I'd like to head out towards the nicer country-side of my beloved kingdom for the next 2 nights or so…"

"And?"

"And what?"

"And…do you think you'll go" William asked

"I think so but I haven't told him yet"

"Well…what are you waiting for? Go tell him…you deserve a day away from all this…especially after everything you've been through"

After with her conversation with her father, Angela decided to head back upstairs to Antonio, to tell him what she was doing

"That's great! So when do _you_ want to leave?" he asked

"Today!" she demanded

"Today? Are you sure…"

"Of coarse I'm sure…so I'll just pack some things, and we'll get going k!"

It was around 11:00am that morning, before Angela and Antonio headed off into the beautiful countryside

"This is going to be great!"

"I know your majesty…" Antonio replied nervously

"Hey…if we're going out to forget about my home for the next two nights, then starting from now…I am no longer going to respond to '_your majesty_' or '_princess_'!" Angela responded strictly

"Yes, Angela" he replied, grabbing her tightly, giving her a quick yet very loving kiss

It got around 4:00 that afternoon, until Antonio and Angela had reached their destination, with a beautiful sunset behind them, a wide meadow filled with flowers and long, green grass spread around them…with the sound of the ocean just near by.

**They started to set up camp, with Angel 'trying' to put up a shelter to keep out the cold nights, while Antonio went to find wood for the fire he was eager to prepare.**

"Ha-ha-ha, here let me help you with that…" Antonio whisper, taking the plastic sheets and animal fur from the tempered Angela

"Humph…you just **_have_** to make it look so damn easy don't you!" she replied slouching into the long, green grass surrounding their camping area.

"You know…it…eh…isn't as…easy…as it…looks…" he struggled, but **finally **got it up above where they both placed their sleeping gear underneath

"Yeah well, you _just_ know more about the outdoors more then I do…" she replied with a smirk

"And you…know just how to make me want you even more…exspeially when your angry…" he said grabbing Angela, leaning over her to retrieve a passionate kiss from her soft, delicate lips. With every touch made, a single sigh of excitement would fill both Antonio and Angela, until they couldn't handle it much longer…

Yeah…end of Chapter 3 I'm afraid…so come on and me reviews, I really need ideas of what's to happen next…

**Thanks guys…**


End file.
